I Die in Your Arms
by Tragedy of Wiress
Summary: Annie Cresta is reaped for the quell, but there is no Maggs to save her. finnick is reaped. They go to the capitol. What happens you ask? WELL READ ;
1. We are reaped

My name is Annie Cresta. I am from District four. My eyes are sea green and my hair is a firey red. I am in love with Finnick Odair who was my mentor for the H-Hu-Hunger G-Ga-Games. I won the games. The doctors call me crazy but I compute everything that happens. We both are victors and we live in District Four's Victor Village. Both of our parents were killed. We have no one except each other, but even that would be changed today.

We were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking about how our garden was blosiming beautifuly this year, as far as an underwater garden goes, when suddenly our TV clicks on. There we see President Snow. His ugly white hair and his too big lips.

"Today I shall announce this years Consequence for the Third Quarter Quell," he sticks his ugly little hand into the black box and pulls out a clean white envolope,"This year, one boy and one girl shall be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

I feel Finnick's arms tense around me. My brain does work slower than most so it takes me a minute to understand.

~Existing Pool of Victors~ I think to myself. Then it clicks.

Finnick kisses my forehead and hugs me tight. We sit there for a moment taking in what had just happened. One of us had the posibility of going back into the g-g-games.

"I will always protect you, no matter what happens." he whispers to me.

A week goes by. On reaping day, Finnick leads me over to the roped off section for the ladies. I am with three others. Maggs and Celtic. Finnick on the other hand only has one other man with him. Just the sight of the Justice Building sends me into hysteria. I crouch down on my knees and quietly sob to myself. Finnick glances in my direction with a worried face. I need to be strong for Finnick. I stand up and straight as I can and raise my head up high. District four's escort prances onto the stage. He has red hair and blue skin. Just your typical Capitol person.

"Welcome all. Today I shall reap one man and one lady from the existing pool of victors," his voice cracks a bit at the end,"Now then. Ladies fir.." He stops and gaps at what is behind me.

I look back to see Maggs, slumped over, dead.I hear Finnick's cries and I can feel my tears as well. Maggs was Finnick's mentor, his mother figure, his family. Now all he had was me and we werent even sure that I would make it through today.

"Well then," he says through tears, "The reaping must go on," He walks over to the ladies bowl and picks one name, "Annie Cresta."

This is a nightmare. I can believe that my name would be picked. Just the memory of my name being said by the same man many years ago just makes be go completely ballistic. The peacekeepers are forced to drag me up onto the stage. I sit up there on my knees, tears strolling down my face, not a sound comes out of my mouth.

"Now for the Gentlemen," he plucks the first paper he sees, "Finnick Odair."

Now Im sure that this is a nightmare. Finnick walks up onto the stage. His tears from Maggs have been replaced by tears for us. Everyone is crying now, even some of the peacekeepers. I just watch silently as he takes his place next to me. The odds are not in our favor, are they?

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? I MEAN, IF YOU WAN ME TO I WILL.**


	2. I stay silent

We are taken to the train. No good byes, no cameras, nothing. We only are on the train for 4 hours. Celtic is now our mentor. I never speak a word. Even when Finnick tries to get me to talk, I am silent. Tears keep flowing over my face, and when I cannot produce anymore tears, I just sit there, curled up in a small ball on my bed. Finnick is with me every moment that he can. He is already trying to protect me. We arive at the station. No one is there to greet us, no one welcomes us. We are taken to the preperation center. Oiur stylists are crying but they still work as hard as they ever have. They designed speacial outfits just for us. Finnick is in a net that is knotted specifically at his lower area. I have a similar out fit but I am in swim wear with nets draped over me. Our charriot is shaped like an oyster shell, and we are the pearls. Our horses are snow white. I am still silent.

"Here we go." Finnick says taking my hand as we are taken out onto the streets.

We go through the motions. We wave, Snow speaks, we go away, we enter the training center. I never talked the entire time. I think Finnick is starting to worry. He hugs me and kisses my forehead. He is always telling me he will protect me. Finnick and I both know only one comes out alive. Only one.

The next morning Celtic instructs us to stay together during training, for my sake. I still do not say a word. Down at the training hall, Finnick imeadietly goes to the tridents. I stay with him of course. After four hours, he takes me over to the knots. I am already a great knot tier (tyer). I still go along with him. Once I see him head to the knife area I am relieved. I need to learn this. We go through everything. Finnick makes small chat with old friends, and they try to make small chat with me. I am still silent. This continues for another week.

"I want you and twelve to be allies," Celtic says the morning of the exams, "Haymitch wants both of yall."

Finnick agrees. I just saty silent.


	3. Our Interview

We are now officially allies with Katniss and Peeta. I am not happy, but neither am I angry. I trust Celtic's decisions, but Haymitch's decisions I'm a little iffy about. Finnick is actually happy. He has always marveled at Katniss's bow accuracy. I think Peeta was just lucky to have Katniss there. I am scooped up by my stylist so she can prepare me for tonight's interview. My dress is a simple blue slip with dozens of shells lining the neck line and bottom. my hair is darned with glittery shells and seaweed of beautiful colors. I look like someone who lived underwater for a long time.

"You look beautiful Annie," Finnick says as we get onto the elevator, "Will you answer any of Caesar's questions."

I shake my head as an answer of no.

"Annie you must speak sooner or later" he says.

I shake my head, again saying no.

Finnick is in a suit the same color as mine. Shells along the cuffs of his sleeves. His hair has a single strand of seaweed in it. I feel like a sea monster compared to him. We enter the sound stage. I see Caesar with his violet wig and his same dazzling suit. We take our seats. Districts one through 3 go bye so fast. Then its my turn.

"Annie Cresta," Caesar says with a smile, "Long time since I have seen you. how have you been?"

I don't answer.

"Come now Annie. I am nothing to be afraid of."

~Oh Caesar but its not you. Its these horrid games~ i think to myself.

"Annie dearest, please talk to me." Caesar begs, but my three minutes are already up.

I walk down and take my seat, still silent, not speaking at all.

"All right then, Finnick Odair," Caesar calls out, "Hello Finnick, How have you been?"

"I'm worried Caesar, Annie hasn't been talking." Finnick replies.

"Well she is a little hmm hmm" Caesar says motioning with his finger.

"You say she is crazy but I know she is not. Annie understands everything. The Games only remind her of her pain." Finnick says and then he gets out of his chair and leaves the stage.

We all stand for the national anthem. Katniss takes Peeta and Chaffs hand. I take Finnick andsomeone's else's hand too. Peeta had just announced the baby that is with Katniss. A baby that I shall most likely never have. We are escorted back to our rooms. Tomorrow I shall enter the world of torture. The worst part is that Finnick will be there with me. Only one of us can make it out. Of course Katniss and Peeta will have the same problem as us. Only one out of the four of us can make it out. I fall asleep in Finnick's arms that night knowing that they will always be there to protect me.


	4. Good bye for now

"GET UP GET UP GET UP" I hear Celtic say.

I slowly get out of Finnick's arms. I kiss him on the forehead and whisper a good bye. He was still asleep so he didn't hear me. My stylist escorts me down to the launch pad. We board the plane and take a seat. A lady comes and inserts my tracker. I had forgotten how painful it was. I felt the small bump in my arm. Everyone else is just now arriving. They chat amongst themselves and I stay silent. Finnick is the last one aboard. He plops down in the seat beside me.

"Where have you been?," he asks me, "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there."

All I do is shrug my shoulders.

The aircraft takes off and I feel the plane floating in the air. I watch out the windows. The fluffy clouds and the beautiful scenery, then they black out from my vision. All beautiful things in the world must go away at some point. I silently cry. No tears come. I only shake. My world of terror is only a few hours away. I rest my head on Finnick's shoulder. I fall asleep only to be waken yet again. It is time to leave Finnick only to be reunited with him in hell. He hugs me good bye and gives me a long kiss. He doesn't stop until the peacekeepers drag him towards his cell.

"I LOVE YOU ANNIE," he screams as he is dragged down the hall, "I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU."

I cry.

My stylist leads me down the hall to my small dressing room as he calls it. He puts me in a simple purple jumper. From what I can tell it isn't water proof. He dresses me, gives me a slight hug, and leaves me. I still have 5 minutes until I enter my nightmares. I drink water, and I forget the food. I don't know dehydration but I have seen Katniss go through it. Not a pretty sight. My five minutes are up. I stand in the tube. I remember the claustrophobic feel of it. I am lifted, up, up, up. I close my eyes and crouch on my knees. I am scared, I am frightened, I can't move.

The gong sounds...

I feel the sunlight on my face. My eyes are still shut. I hear someone calling my name. It is Finnick. I must be brave for him. I slowly stand up and open my eyes. Water. I see water everywhere. Am I home? Then I spot the cornucopia, I am not home. I am in a nightmare. I glance around. I see Finnick.

"WATER !," I shout to him, "FINNICK WATER!"

"ANNIE," he shouts back, "You are talking!"

I am talking. I am not scared. I am not frightened. I am prepared. I got this. I can probably win. But if I team up with Finnick and twelve, I can't kill any of them. I must go solo. I must face this alone. I got this.


	5. The Wave

The gong sounds. I quickly jump into the warm water to my right. I swim as fast as I can. I arrive at the land strip where the cornucopia even before Finnick. I grab one trident, a few nets, and a handful of knives. I run toward the woods. I am safely in the trees when I see Finnick just grab the first trident. He sees me, and I wave good bye. I don't cry. This is for the best.

"ANNIE!" Finnick yells.

I keep running in to the forest. I stop. I see a small ripple in the forest up ahead. A force field ! I throw a small leaf out in front of my. It hits it and catches fire. I stay away from the small ripples. I walk and find no fresh water. This isn't good. I find some nuts that are edible and I eat them. I make a little camp just down from the force field. I weave a small mat out of the long strands of grass growing near by. I am just laying down when I hear the noise. The roaring that is all too familiar. Water. A huge wave. I see it rushing through the trees. I scream.

The wave comes at me like the monster it is. I drop my weapons and run but the wave is too fast. It scoops me up, and naturally I begin to swim just like my previous games. It takes me down to the ocean. I am shoved under the water. When I surface I scream.

"FINNICK ! FINNICK!" I yell.

"Annie? ANNIE!" He yells back.

I see him just on the tree line. I swim to him. He jumps into the water and joins me. He kisses me, and I kiss back.

"Oh Finnick, I'm so sorry I left," I cry,"I just wanted to protect you."

"Oh Annie, I am here to protect you." he whispers.

He carries me back to the beach where Katniss and Peeta are waiting. We join them. Finnick has made camp on the shore line. He sets me down on a mat he had made. Katniss hands me some shell fish and I eat it eagerly. Peeta sits next to me and eats as well. We are together. We are allies. We move our camp into the woods. Katniss has killed a tree rat and we eat it. We are just settling down to sleep when the parachute falls. Katniss opens up the capsule only to find a metal tube.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I dunno" Peeta says.

"No clue" Finnick replies.

"Its a spiel, for sap." I say.

"Oh yea !" Katniss says.

She runs over to a tree and taps it. A thin stream of water comes out! We drink and drink until we are full. Once that happens we settle down to sleep. Katniss takes the first watch. I lay down with Finnick and I fall asleep in his protective arms. Everything is perfect, everything is peaceful. Until we hear Katniss scream.


	6. We die together

She screams, and I awake. She screams something about a fog. I see it, and then I feel it. It isn't a good thing. It kills. Katniss wakes Peeta and they run.

"FINNICK GET UP," I scream at him, "GET UP NOW"

"What? Annie? What is it?" he asks.

"RUN!" I reply.

I drag him out of his sleep and run. We run, trying to follow Katniss and Peeta. Finnick senses the fog as well. He scoops me up and runs. He runs away from Twelve. He run towards the beach. Katniss tries to follow, but Peeta keeps tripping. She carries him too. They head in the opposite direction thinking they were following us, but they weren't. They kept running, and they were safe. We were not.

"FINNICK?" We hear her shout, but Finnick keeps on running.

He runs and runs and runs. I try getting off of him but he doesn't let me down. The fog has just begun to reach us. I feel my arms begin to twitch. I feel my right side of my face begin to sag. Finnick's legs begin to give out. We reach the beach just in time. Finnick stumbles and falls. I am thrown toward the water. I roll down into it, then the pain really comes. I feel burning all over my body, I can't feel, I can't see. Then relief comes. I open my eyes. The fog washes out of my pores.  
Finnick is still twitching uncontrollably. The fog didn't stop at the edge of the woods like we had thought. It crept out.

"Finnick!," I yell, "Roll into the water baby, ROLL!"

"A-a-an-Ann-Annie," he mumbles, "Where are you?"

I know he is too far into death to save him. I can't do this at all. I am watching my love die, we disobeyed Celtic, everything. I can never face the world without Finnick, my love. I walk into the fog, prepared to die with him. I walk over to him. I lay down with him, and he tries to wrap his arms around mine. He sits up with me in his arms, and he pulls out his necklace. his district token. Its is a small golden ring with a diamond on it. He takes it off of the chain and holds it out.

"A-an-Annie," Finnick says, "Wi-wil-Will y-you m-ma-marry m-e?"

I cry, "Yes, I will."

He slips the small ring on my finger, as best as he could anyway. He kisses me, but we are both twitching so bad now. He holds me in his twitching arms. He will always be there to protect me, always. I kiss him one last time before I begin to fade into darkness. Before I die I hear one last thing,

"Annie, I love you forever, and I will always protect you."

I feel him slump, and I follow. I die in his arms.

**The Epilogue will be coming soon... Thank You for reading... The Epilogue should come in by, um, maybe this weekend?  
**


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

"Annie and Finnick were two great people, they loved each other and cared for each other. Many of us thought Finnick was just another one of those cute boys, but we were wrong. He was in love with a poor mad girl from his own district. Annie was this poor mad girl, went crazy due to her first games. We must remember them. They were important, both had great futures. The Capitol took that away from them. Snow took away their future, their lives, their freedom. Remembrance helps to keep the memory of them alive, not to cause sadness. Let us fight, and win for these two. Let us DEFEAT THE CAPITOL!"

~Katniss Everdeen The Mockingjay ~

The funeral takes place, Katniss says some word, and so does Peeta. This is after Katniss's propo was aired. After the war has been won. After all has been settled. Finnick and Annie are laid side by side together on the shores of four. They will be together forever. Free from the horrors and games that these people have created. They died together in each other's arms.

_~If I could just die in your arms I wouln't mind~_

_Justin Bieber's "Die in Your Arms" CD : Believe  
_

**Thank you for reading my story :)  
**

**I hope that you will read more of mine :)  
**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO COMMENTED AND GAVE SUGGESTIONS !  
**


End file.
